


fourth time’s a charm

by whisperedkisses



Series: ajin anthropology (weird science) [2]
Category: Ajin: Demi-Human
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, warning: gun violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses
Summary: three times you kissed nakano kō, and the one time he did it first
Relationships: Nakano Kou/Reader, Nakano Kō/Reader
Series: ajin anthropology (weird science) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924993
Kudos: 7





	fourth time’s a charm

The first time you kissed Nakano Kō was in the evening, a warm night in early autumn where the stars were clear and the temperature was good enough to forgo a jacket for a sweatshirt. The rest of the crew at the compound had split for dinner or a smoke after training, so you wandered up to the roof, laying down on the cool concrete to collect your thoughts. 

Nakano had been following you around like a puppy lately, seeming to cling to the unearthly amount of patience and blunt confidence you had, and it seemed tonight was no exception. No more than five minutes after closing your eyes the door to the roof creaked open and Kō shuffled out, trying to be quiet but failing as usual, and plopped himself down beside you. 

“Yo!” He had no volume control, did he? Though the fact that he had no filter was one of the things you liked about him. 

“Hey, Nakano.” You didn’t bother opening your eyes. “What’s up?”

“Nothin’, just hangin’ out,” He said, trying and failing to sound nonchalant, as if you didn’t know that he had watched you come up here and followed behind. “Saw you goin’ up the stairs and figured it’d be rude to let a girl go up buy herself.” 

You laughed and finally opened your eyes. Kō had propped himself up on his elbows, staring at you not-so-discreetly, and turned away quickly when you noticed it. “That’s sweet, Nakano, but I’m good on my own.” 

“I. . .yeah.” He scratched his ear sheepishly and said nothing else, laying down fully with a hand behind his head and the other lying next to him, a few inches away from your own. It was cute, how his brash personality could give way to embarrassment so quickly, and a smile curled at your lips thinking about it. “Do you. . .do you think we’ll be alright?”

“What do you mean?” 

“When we go after Satō.” 

You whistled. “That’s. . .wow, that’s a tough question.”

“Sorry.” You reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly as you watched a plane pass by high overhead. He made a little flustered sound at the contact, but you held on and threaded your fingers through his. 

“Yeah, I think we’ll be fine. You can’t die anyway, right?” You turned your head to look at him and found that he was staring right back, like he was trying to commit your face in profile to memory. “Everything will be alright in the end, I think.” He squeezed back and you felt a little pang of. . .something strike at your heart. You looked back to the sky. “Hey, Kō.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever done it before?”

“What?!” He shrieked, and you had to slap your hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He gave you an apologetic look, and you had to push out of your mind how warm his lips felt against your palm. 

“Like, have you ever had sex?” 

“Well, n-no. . .I haven’t even really kissed yet. . .”

“Really?”

“Don’t make fun of me,” He groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. 

“I’m not making fun of you, I’m just surprised.”

“Wait, why?”

“I mean, that someone like you hasn’t done that.”

“What does ‘someone like me’ mean?” 

“Like, someone who’s attractive.”

“You think I’m attractive?!”

“Well, yeah,” You rolled over on your side to look at him. He was gazing wide-eyed into the sky, like he had just seen a spaceship or something, and his expression was undeniably cute. “You’re handsome, and you’ve got muscles and stuff.” 

“Oh! Yeah, I guess I do,” He said, looking rather pleased with himself. “But I mean, it’s been a few years since I dropped out of grade twelve and stuff. . .I never really had the chance to get a girlfriend or whatever.” 

“Do you wanna do it with me?”

“Sex?!” You slapped him on the arm.

“No, kissing.”

“Oh, right.” He sighed. “Wait, you wanna kiss me?” 

“We don’t have to—?”

“I didn’t say that!” He blurted, clearly a little panicked, and it made you feel soft. 

“Okay. Just— just close your eyes.” He looked rather vulnerable, and you almost felt a little guilty about making him so nervous, but you persisted. You tucked your hair behind your ears and moved closer, folding your legs sideways and using one sweater-submerged hand to hold yourself up, the other alighting softly on his cheek. 

He licked his lips. You leaned in, closer, closer, until you finally kissed him, gently and without pressure. You were surprised to find that his lips were soft, and he didn’t seem to know what to do with himself, so his hands came up and gripped your waist. You pulled away for just a second to look into his eyes before he surged forward to kiss you again, clumsy and earnest, and you couldn’t help but smile into it. He sat up, trying not to leave your lips, and you cupped his face in both hands now, trying to let him decide the pace. Once, twice, three times he broke away and came back for more, hardly letting you catch your breath before capturing your lips each time. He clutched at your waist like he was afraid you’d leave if he didn’t, and he didn’t let go of you even when he finally pulled back for air, panting and blushing. 

“How was— was it okay?” He murmured, fingers tightening a bit at your sides. You gave an airy laugh and shuffled closer, leaving a kiss on his jaw. 

“Yeah.” He looked down, watching your mouth as you spoke, and you could tell he was contemplating kissing you again. “Come on, you have training in the morning.” You stood up and offered a hand, pulling him to his feet. A surge of pride rushed through you as you saw his chest heave with shallow breaths and his lips blush pink. Reluctantly, he let go of your hand and followed you inside. 

——————

The second time you kissed Nakano Kō was just a few days later. He was trying and failing to correct his aim with a handgun, and no matter how many times you explained it, the traffic sign you were using for target practice remained free of bullets. 

Kō’s next shot grazed the top of the sign and he growled, stamping his foot down in frustration. “This is so dumb! Why do I need to do this, anyway? It’s not like I can die!”

“Okay, but even if you can’t die, who’s gonna win in a fight between you and someone with a gun?” You nudged the back of his leg with your foot. “Bend your knees a little more.” 

“Urgh, this is so— ugh!” He lifted the gun up again to fire but you stopped him with a hand on his forearm. 

“You’re not firing straight. Let me.” You came up behind him and placed your gloved hands on his elbows, lifting his arms up into a proper position. You noticed his breaths quickening and put a hand on his back between his shoulder blades. “Take a deep breath before you aim. It’s better if you’re calmed down.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” He muttered, and you assumed you weren’t meant to hear it judging by the slight blush on his cheeks. You stepped back and motioned for him to try again.

He fired, and this time the shot rang clean through, not at the centre, but closer than he had been before, and he pumped his fist in the air. 

“Hey, did you see that?!” 

“That was better! Try aiming right in the middle this time.” He fidgeted a little and turned to you, looking nervous, and you raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“If I get it in the middle, will you kiss me?”

“ _ Hein _ ?”

“If I do it right in the centre!” You felt yourself blush, at a loss for words, and Kō was silent too, apparently embarrassed by his own forwardness. 

“Uh, okay,” You crossed your arms over your chest and rocked back on your heels, hoping he wasn’t too acutely aware of how flustered you were. “Fire away, then.” 

You watched him aim, watched him breathe in and out deeply a few times, and shuffle his feet around a bit before aiming again and firing. And then there it was, just like he promised; a bullet hole in the dead centre of the sign. He looked at it, then back at you, then back to the sign again, laughing a little bit in disbelief. “Wow, I actually. . .” He fumbled with the safety and put the gun back in its holster on his leg. You let out a low whistle. 

“Alright then, I guess you’ve earned it,” You said, stepping closer to him and seeing his hands twitch at his sides as you came chest-to-chest. He said nothing, so you cupped his face in your hands like the first time you kissed him, and brought his lips down to yours. 

He was a little more confident, this time, moving against you like he knew what he was doing, and a soft sigh fell from your lips before you could stop it. That seemed to spur him on, his hands coming to grip your upper arms and his mouth parting just enough to try and swipe his tongue over your bottom lip. You should have been worried about someone seeing you, but you didn’t care, and though a single kiss was all you promised you didn’t stop him from

coming in for several more. 

You broke away from him just in time to hear hurried footsteps approaching and took a step back, coughing shortly like you’d been caught doing something mischievous. Shimomura rounded the corner and shouted for the two of you to follow her back to the main room.

As the two of you ran to catch up with the others, a rather distressing thought at the back of your mind started to coalesce:

_ Fuck, I’m falling in love, aren’t I? _

———————

The third time you kissed Nakano Kō, neither of you were really expecting it. 

The stairwell of the Forge Security building smelled like blood and gunpowder. Not that you weren’t used to the smell of blood, having been a gun-for-hire since you got out of high school, but the intensity of it was absolutely pungent in this moment. Bodies were littered across the stairs and landings. You didn’t have time to stop and help anyone who was still breathing as you sprinted up the flights with Nakano to try and catch up with Tanaka and Satō, and they were mowing people down so indiscriminately it nearly made you sick. 

Kō tripped over a cold body, almost in tears, and you had to steel your nerves to grab his hand and pull him up with you, running and running until the gunfire got louder and louder and—

“WAIT!” Nakano slammed you into the wall. A round of bullets landed in the ground where your feet had been and you winced as your head cracked back against the concrete in shock. He shielded you with his body and turned around fire back, but it was too late.

The pain of the bullet wound didn’t hit you until moments after you had been shot.

Crippling jolts of white-hot pain tore up and down your left leg. Frantically you pawed at your thigh, trying to find the wound, fingers slippery with blood as you tried to brace yourself against the wall. More gunfire and shouting resounded in the stairwell, but it was all so distant, like someone had shoved cotton in your ears. There was a hole in your thigh, and the stinging, piercing sensation only intensified as your back slid down the wall, your other leg folding beneath you as you clamped down on the wound with both hands to staunch the bleeding. 

“Shit,” You breathed, doing the utmost to retain what you knew you had to do in this situation, but the edges of your vision were fuzzy, and all you could focus on was Nakano’s back. Whoever had shot you was escaping up the stairs. Dimly, you realized that  _ fuck, the femoral artery is in the thigh, isn’t it ?  _

What strength you had left was channeled into pressing down on the wound. Your tongue felt like lead in your mouth. 

“[F/N]?” Kō turned around and his voice caught audibly in his throat. “Fuck, no! [F/N]!” He scrambled towards you and knelt down, eyes darting all around in a frenzy. “No, no, nonononothisisn’thappening—“

“Kō,” Your field of vision was starting to narrow. You didn’t have much time. Weakly, you knocked his chest with your fist. “Kō, you need to leave me and go. I’ll be— I’ll be fine.”

“No! You got shot! There’s so much blood and you—“

“Kō!” It took all your energy to lean up to him face to face. “This is our chance to get Satō. You need to go.”

“But—“ Impulsively, stupidly,  _desperately_ ,  you lurched forward and smashed your mouth onto his. There was no time to kiss him the way you wanted to. In the back of your mind was the thought that you might never get the chance to, and fuck, if you weren’t tearing up from the pain before you sure as hell were now, with Kō looking at you so bewildered and upset, and even through the pain all you wanted to do was have him stay, but he just  _ couldn’t _ . 

Weakly, you pushed him away, trying to lean yourself back up against the wall, but you were fading fast, and your voice cracked when you spoke again. “Please, just go!” The look on Kō’s face was so utterly heartbreaking in a way you’d never seen in anyone before, and it was the last thing you saw before the tunnel closed completely. 

Your eyes drooped closed. Kō cursed and ran back up the stairs.

————————

The next time you saw Nakano Kō, he was the one to kiss you first. 

When you woke up, disoriented and throat screaming for water, it was early in the evening. The blinds in the room were opened just enough to let the last rays of sunlight through, and you realized with a start that you were back in your room at the hotel compound. You tried to swing your legs over the side of the bed and cried out at the unexpected waves of pain lapping at your muscles. Certainly it wasn’t as bad as you remembered, but — wait, what  _ did  _ you remember?

Well, you remembered Kō, for one. How telling of your feelings that the first thing you thought of was him, huh? You remembered infiltrating Forge Security, remembered chasing after Tanaka up flights of stairs, remembered being shot — and remembered Kō, so confused and upset, whom you wanted to see more than anything now. 

You eased yourself off the bed onto the floor. The pain was manageable, somewhat, if you didn’t put any weight on your left leg. You were in the same shirt and pants as when you left for Forge, save for a bloodied gouge in the thigh where the fabric was torn away by someone, and you guessed that it can’t have been more than a couple days since you blacked out. The bullet wound was plastered over with a large bandage, thick black sutures visible through the cotton, and though the skin looked quite red and angry you saw no signs of infection. A sigh of relief rushed out of your lungs that you didn’t even know you were holding. There was no sign of IV insertion or blood transfusion, either, and your nerves were calming more by the second when you realized that _shit,_ _ you were going to be alright .  _

A yellow sweater you recognized as Nakano’s was laid over the back of a chair close to the bed, along with a crutch someone must have stolen from God knows where. You removed your blood-stained shirt and bra and slipped on the hoodie. It smelled like aftershave. You smiled.

The door creaked ominously when you shuffled out, crutch under your left arm, and the hallway was devoid of life save for some blood on the carpet that you knew was yours. You might have wondered who treated you, but in the moment you didn’t care, instead starting to limp down the hallway to the stairs in search of Nakano. 

It was slow going. The pain wasn’t searing but it was still ever-present, and before you could consider turning back and calling for someone instead, the stairwell door opened.

“[F/N]. . .?” The plastic tub Kō was carrying and all its contents fell to the carpeted floor. He stared at you for a moment, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. 

“Hey,” You tried to sound nonchalant, but the pain in your leg was nagging at you and your head hurt and every fibre of your being was telling you  _fuck it, just run towards him_ , but you didn’t get the chance, because he was coming towards you first. 

“Oh my God,” Your crutch dropped to the floor as he crushed you in his arms. He hugged you so hard it started to hurt, but you didn’t care, clutching at his back just as breathlessly. “You’re okay. Thank God, you’re okay. I was so— so worried—“

“Kō,” He pulled back a bit, still holding you tightly, and when you saw his brown eyes so full of concern you couldn’t help but smile. He kept rambling until you repeated his name again and he shut up so fast you almost laughed. “Hey, I’m right here, alright? I’m fine.”

“Yeah,” He said, soft enough to be a whisper, and his hands came up to rest on the sides of your neck. His fingers brushed against the collar of the hoodie, a small shiver running through you at the strange intimacy of it. 

“Thank you,” You blurted, a little ashamed at how flustered he was making you feel in contrast to your usual amount of confidence. “For, um, leaving me the crutch, and your hoodie.” One of his hands wandered up to cup the side of your face, and you hoped you weren’t blushing as his thumb gently ran over your cheek. 

“It looks better on you,” The unusually soft tone of his voice was mesmerizing. He leaned into you, then, and you let him bring your lips to his, the yearning touch of his hands bringing you as close as he could without hurting your leg. Ever so slowly his mouth moulded against yours, the warmth of his lips spreading throughout your ragged body, and a feeling of utter satisfaction settled over you when he broke away, leaning his forehead against your own. 

“I. . .that was nice,” You said, nervously tucking your hands into the sleeves of the sweater. He let go of you, looking a bit embarrassed as he quickly ducked down to pick up the forgotten crutch and hand it back to you. 

“Sorry,” He fidgeted, obviously not knowing what to do with himself now that he had kissed you, and a hoarse laugh bubbled out of you at just how damn  _ cute  _ he was being. His lips pulled into a half-smile that made your heart swoon. 

“Don’t apologize, Kō,” You winced a bit as you shifted your weight onto the crutch, letting a curse slip from your lips at the strain. 

“Oh! That’s right!” He whipped around and started piling all his supplies back into the bin he had dropped on the floor. “I came to give you some stuff.” Inside you saw a bottle of antiseptic, some medications and the like, as well as a comic book, which you guessed was for him to read while he watched you. 

“Wait, they let  you  do the first aid?” You turned about and started working your way back down the hall with Nakano, who mercifully took a hint and slowed his pace for you.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing, it’s just surprising.”

“Well, uh, they didn’t really— I made them show me how to do it.” He said, looking off to the side. He held the door to the room open for you and you gave him a small smile as you hauled yourself inside and onto the bed. 

“Why?”

“Uh, well,” He busied himself with preparing the supplies, and when he finally spoke again, he was mumbling almost inaudibly. “I didn’t want anyone else to see you, um, with your clothes off, and stuff. . .” You studied him for a moment as he fidgeted with the antiseptic. Blushing, you took the hint, gingerly easing your pants over the wound and off your leg, and Kō’s brow furrowed in concern when he saw you suck in a pained breath through your teeth. You tossed the clothing off to the side and pulled the hoodie down further. It barely covered a quarter of your thighs, and try as he might there was no hiding the flush on Kō’s face as he sat next to you on the bed. 

“I’m all yours, doc,” You joked, trying to lighten the mood, but the two of you were so flustered and love-struck with each other that it was like using a water bottle to put out a forest fire. Nervously, he motioned for you to come closer. 

“Er, can you, like, put your leg on my—my lap?” He croaked, and you complied, bending your right leg and draping the left over his thighs. “Th-thanks.” 

Kō was surprisingly gentle as he removed the bandage, touching you like he was handling blown glass. The wound on your thigh was more gory than you had expected it to be, and judging by the size of it, whoever treated you had to have dug the bullet out themselves. Kō started to clean around it with the antiseptic. You winced at the sharp, stinging feeling radiating out from the hollow of the wound, and without thinking wrapped your arm around Kō’s shoulders for support. He let out a little noise of surprise but kept going, cleansing the skin of dried blood and bandaging it back up again. 

“Hey, I’m done,” He murmured, and you lifted your head up to see him observing you fondly in a way that made your heart beat faster. He pushed the tub to the side, never taking his eyes off you, and your gaze was stuck to his mouth as he licked his lips. You were leaning into him, and he put one hand on your waist and the other just above your knee, away from the wound in your thigh. His palms were warm. “Can I. . .?”

“Please,” You whispered, any other words swallowed entirely by his lips as he kissed you with a vigour that was nearly dizzying. Carefully he maneuvered you to lie back on the bed, positioning himself between your legs as he kissed you again and again, stopping only to pull a pillow down under your head. You clutched at his chest when he licked your bottom lip and allowed him to tangle his tongue with yours. 

His hips pressed insistently against you, enough so that you could feel a hardness growing in his pants that made you gasp softly into his mouth. Kō’s eyes shot open at the contact and he pulled himself off of you, bracing his hands on either side of your head. 

“Kō?” You murmured, opening your eyes slowly as if waking from a deep sleep. His face was bright red. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to— I mean, I wasn’t trying to— I’ll stop,” Stumbling over his words, Kō tried to move away from you, but you held fast to the front of his shirt. 

“Don’t,” You murmured, licking your lips and trying to even out your breathing. “I don’t want you to stop.” 

“You mean—?” 

You propped yourself up and kissed him, ignoring the pain the action struck in your thigh, praying to whatever higher power there was that he understood what you were trying to say, and when he pushed back just as passionately you knew he was on the same wavelength. His touches alternated between eagerly rough and almost shamefully gentle. You could tell by the way he was groping at your body that he wanted to go at his own fast pace, but forced himself to slow down to avoid hurting you even more, and the sweetness of the gesture made you swoon in his arms. 

Angling your hips up to press into his, you sighed into his mouth, triggering a strangled moan from Kō. You moved away to try and take off the sweater but he clumsily grabbed at your wrists, gently pressing them into the covers on either side of your head. “Don’t— don’t take it off.”

“Is something wrong—?” 

“No, I just, um,” He glanced down at you; at your right leg hitched up over his hip, the blush on your swollen lips, the sweater riding up to expose your soft skin — he could feel himself throbbing with want at the sight of you. “I, uh, I like the way you look in my clothes.” 

"Oh," You felt your face flush completely at the declaration, and you had no other recourse but to shoot up and kiss him again, pulling him as close as you possibly could. Inexperienced hands wandered beneath the thick fabric of the sweater and over your heated skin. His fingers trailed upward and he gasped into your mouth when he felt you weren’t wearing a bra, and you shivered when he roughly cupped your breasts in both hands. 

He quickly moves downward, trembling fingers passing over your clothed sex, and he sucks a breath through his teeth because  _shit_ ,  you’re so wet, and no one’s ever made him feel this way before and—

“Kō,” You say, more of a whine than anything, and carefully move your hips up against his hand. “Please, touch me.” 

His lips purse and he nods, leaning down to kiss you again as he gingerly slides your panties to the side. He runs a tentative finger over your leaking slit and nearly faints when you jerk into his hand, whimpering against his lips. Somehow he finds your clit and rubs in slow circles, trying to gauge your reaction, and he knows he’s doing well when you have to break from his lips to let shattered moans fall from your mouth. He presses harder and you slam your lips back onto his, trying to drown your moans with the feeling of his almost desperate kisses. You come in his hand with a weak cry of his name, whimpering and broken by his inexperienced touches. 

Kō pulls back slightly from your mouth, wide-eyed, fingers still gently resting on your tingling clit. "Did you just--?"

"Yeah," You swallow thickly, tipping your chin upwards so your lips brush against his ever so softly, trying to coax him into another kiss. "I want more of you, Kō. . ."

He kisses you again before leaning back to fumble with his pants, shoving them down and off his legs as fast as he can along with his underwear, and you flush even deeper when you see his hardness. He doesn’t bother taking his shirt off, and although you would have loved to see him completely bare, the sight of him crawling over you to press his cock against your heat is like something out of a dream. 

"Is this okay?" He mumbles, hips already stuttering against yours at the absolute closeness of your bodies. You nod and spread your legs as much as you can without pain, draping your arms around his shoulders and pulling him down to slot his lips over yours. He takes ahold of his cock and maneuvers himself to your entrance with a groan.

You hardly have time to process it before he's pushing inside you, and his arms are trembling with the effort it takes to keep from slamming in all at once. You wish you could ask him to be rougher, but the way he fills you slowly is just as nice, and he's so  _ fucking _ thick that you feel like you're being pulled apart at the seams. 

His hands practically choke your thighs when he finally pushes himself to the hilt inside you. He's gripping hard enough to bruise, and you moan against his mouth, your bodies pulled so close together that you can feel his heart drumming in his chest even through your clothes. 

Kō gives you a shaky kiss. "You— this feels—“ He can't finish the sentence, hips jerking forward almost involuntarily, so nervous but so, so eager. "It doesn't hurt?" 

"Kō, ‘t feels good," You murmur against his lips and hold him close, forehead pressed to his as you breathe in tandem. An experimental thrust of his hips forces a moan from your throat. He's practically throbbing inside you, trying to savour the feeling of your warm body tucked beneath his own. He buries his face in your neck as he moves again, more confident but just as cautious with the force of his thrusts, and the low sweetness of his groans makes your heart melt away. The pain in your leg takes a backseat to the almost euphoric sensation of having Kō buried deep within you. 

He starts setting a pace, slow and deep, each brush of his lips on your neck a searing brand of his affections. It didn’t feel like sex, like fucking, it felt like making love, and faintly in the back of your fevered mind you thought that  _ fuck, I really am in love, aren’t I? _

You didn’t expect him to hold out for so long, the aftermath of your first orgasm making you twitch around him. You could tell he wanted to go faster, but he didn’t out of concern for your injuries, and the thought made you swoon against him. His hips stammered into yours as his restraint slowly began to slip away. “God, you’re s-so pretty. . .” 

You curled a hand in his hair and pulled him back to your lips, a sloppy kiss full of teeth and tongue, and out of the blue he fucked into you so deeply that another orgasm came crashing over you all at once. Clenching, keening around him, your head swam with pleasure as he tipped over the edge immediately after with a cry of your name. He rode you out to the point of overstimulation, his hips knocking against your pelvis as he filled you. 

It was warm, this pleasant after-sex feeling, pressed against each other in a long languid kiss full of tired sighs. You could feel him soften but he stayed buried within you, and the look in his eyes said that he didn’t want to let go, that he was afraid you might leave the second he parted from your body.

So you held him close, leaning into his ear to whisper just three words, and sighing happily into his mouth as he crushed his lips back to yours once more. 


End file.
